Making Things Right
by oxtenshixo
Summary: Hermione goes back in time to learn about Harry's parents, but things don't go exactly as planned. She finds herself falling in love with a man she must stay away from. Warning: OOC


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this piece of writing.

AN: The italics are the flashbacks of memory. I'm not very good at describing events in first person so I left it in third person. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense to some people. Please review and I hope you enjoy. 

I wanted to say something about my other works:

Brown Eyes- wip and I'm currently rewriting the older chapters. Trying to figure out if I wanted to leave it the same or fix it up.

Falling Hard- wip and I don't know where to go from there.

Time Will Tell- finished until further notice. I've gotten some reviews asking for it to become a story, but I don't know if I can think of anything else yet.

Bad Karma- wip and I'm currently writing the next chapter.

Please enjoy and once again. Please don't forget to review. Good or bad, I accept all even **constructive** criticism.

* * *

Making Things Right 

The war had been over for a good year before Harry even thought about going to Godric's Hollow again. Even then he couldn't return without his best friend, Hermione Granger at his side. The house was still in shambles, but there were many things that had been preserved by Gringotts. With the help of Hermione they fixed Godric's Hollow to it's past glory, it shined proudly in the afternoon sun.

They had brought all of Harry's parents stuff to Godric's Hollow a few days after the house had been restored. She was helping him go through their stuff; deciding what would stay and what would go. Hermione had more patience with the books and journals because she was interested in what they had to say. He sat back, watching her meticulously look through all the papers. Leaving nothing out.

"You know I very do appreciate your help here." Harry said from his laid back position. Half sprawled on a pile of old books.

Hermione smiled. "I'm sure you mean that in the nicest of ways." Hermione laughed as she flipped through the book in her lap.

"Is that anything important?" He asked as he watched her eyes scan the pages of the book. Hermione's eyes were focused intently. That had happened a few times already, but she always changed the subject.

"Hmm?" She replied absent mindedly.

"I asked whether that was important. You know, something I should keep." Harry teased.

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry. It's your mother's diary. I was just glancing through it. I was just looking for something." She finished lamely.

"What exactly were you looking for?"

"Anything about her seventh year at Hogwarts." She hadn't meant to say that. For some reason everything she was trying to hold in was seeping out at a rapid rate before she could pull it back in.

"Why?"

"I've heard things." She mumbled incoherently, but Harry had years of experience in understanding what she was trying to hide.

"About my parents?" Hermione nodded her head. "Well, come on. Share them with me. You know I can never get enough of hearing about my parents. So what have you heard exactly?"

"Just things. Mostly surrounding the nature of your parent's relationship during their seventh year." She mumbled.

"Who told you?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione was at a lose, there was no way to tell him without telling him the truth. "Um… I don't remember."

Harry's eyes narrowed at her lame excuse. "Hermione, is there something you're not telling me?"

"I may have met them, briefly."

Harry stood up in outrage and his voice grew slightly cold. "What do you mean that you met them, briefly?"

"Exactly what I said. I met a few years back. When I had gotten another time turner I decided I would go back to meet them and tell you everything I found out." She answered meekly.

"Then why didn't you tell me anything?"

"After I came back it was difficult to deal with the lose. We became closer then I'd wanted and things got out of hand." She explained.

"What do you mean by 'out of hand?'"

"I could tell you about them. If you promise to get angry."

Harry laughed. "Why would I get angry? It's not like you went out with my father or something." He laughed again, but when she didn't say anything he stopped. "What? You did, didn't you? Oh, Merlin! I can't believe you! You went out with my father!" He roared.

"Harry, I can explain."

"Go ahead! I'm waiting for your grand explanation! Please, enlighten me."

"It wasn't intentional."

"Intentional! Is that all you can say?" Harry's voice was raised again.

This time Hermione couldn't take it. "You didn't let me finish. I'm trying to be honest with you, but if you're not going to listen I'm not going explain myself to you." Her voice was completely opposite of Harry's, but her anger was just as obvious.

While Harry's was a vibrant anger, Hermione's was a calm anger. "Fine!" He spat. "I'm listening."

She sighed, but she continued anyways. "As I was saying. It hadn't been intentional. To tell you the truth I avoided them like the plague for months before your father finally ambushed me."

* * *

_Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room avoiding the speculative whispers of her abrupt arrival. When she had first got there she stayed in the shadows to document anything she could on Harry's parents. That hadn't worked out so well in the end because someone had spotted her. She immediately asked to see Professor Dumbledore, claiming ignorance to their questioning. By the time she had made it to Dumbledore's office in one piece the entire school had heard of her and there was no way out of it. She explained to Dumbledore her predicament and he had explained to her that he didn't know how to send her back either. That she would have to be a student until he could find the answer. She eventually gave in, seeing no other alternative. At least she got to keep up with her studies._

_From then on she had focused on her studies, only taking time away to study the four most important people to Harry. It was difficult watching them, as they were watchful people by nature and the fact that Lily seemed to hate James' guts. From what she had seen there was no possible way they would ever get together, but she knew they did. She just didn't know how._

_James was arrogant and crude, taking what he wanted without anyone's feelings in mind. While Lily was a soft spoken, except when it came to James, and smart. The complete opposite of the other. There was no denying it, but she had to find a way for them to get together. No matter what the cost, Harry needed to be born. _

_So that's what she found herself doing, thinking up ways of getting James and Lily together. It wasn't going so well. Every time thought came to her someone would do something to distract her from her thoughts. Pulling her away from her train of thought and leaving her confused. People came and went, but no one stayed to talk to her. It was the way she liked it. People still talked about her frequently, but she didn't like to think about it._

_Someone plopped into the empty seat beside her, but she ignored them. Pretending to scan the book in front of her, even though she hadn't been reading it to begin with. They still weren't leaving though._

_The person cleared his throat. "Excuse me?"_

_Hermione sighed but looked up obediently. "Can I help you?" What she saw caused her throat to constrict._

_His eyes shined mischievously. "I decided to formally introduce myself. Since we've never been formally introduced I decided to do it myself. Seeing as you won't." He extended his hand. "I'm James Potter and you have been hiding from me."_

_"What?" Her brows knit in confusion. _

_James laughed. "No, the correct response would be your name." He teased._

_Hermione blushed. "I'm sure you know already, but my name is Elizabeth Michaels. It's a pleasure to meet you." She took his proffered hand, but he didn't shake it. He raised it to his lips, never taking his eyes off her._

_"The pleasure is all mine."_

_Hermione pulled her hand away like he had burned it. "I need to get going." She grabbed her book and left before he could disagree. Hermione could feel his eyes follow her out of the portrait, but she didn't look back. _

_It had been odd seeing an exact replica of her best friend up close. She knew it wasn't him, but that didn't stop the feeling of security she felt with him. The only physical thing different was his eyes. He didn't have Harry's vibrant green eyes. No, she would find that on Lily._

_It was like a bucket of ice cold water had been thrown at her. Her thoughts stopped even before they started. She had never felt that way with Harry, but that didn't her thoughts with James. They were alike and yet so different. It was the personality. With Harry, she had always had to focus on how his feelings. With James, he made her think about everything else. Something she liked, but tried to ignore in face of her problem at the moment._

_She sighed, today just wasn't her day. _

_Days passed much the same as her first encounter with James. Everyday he would talk to her, a brief conversation about nothing in particular. But he made sure to always find her no matter what. It had come to the point that she waited for him, any moment she could have with him. _

_It was the same thing everyday. They met in front of the fire of the Gryffindor Common Room. At the exact same time everyday. It was a routine a followed and they made sure to follow it to a tee. Until one day James didn't come and Hermione had waited until morning. Still no arrival or excuse was made. After that Hermione had stopped going and avoided James whenever she saw him approaching. A game of cat and mouse, but the mouse was always five steps ahead._

_She could tell he was becoming more and more irritated. The way he treated people outside of his friends was more cruel and angry. When he saw her he would hesitant and try to follow, but she disappeared too quickly and on those days it was much worse for the victim. He made them feel exactly how he felt._

_After a week of avoiding him she was in the library, far from prying eyes. She was trying to grab a book from the very top shelf, but having no luck as she was inches too short. She had been so focused on her task that she didn't even hear the soft pad of footsteps coming towards her. But she did feel the hard masculine body behind her._

* * *

"Wait! Why were you so hurt that he didn't show up that day? If all you were doing was finding out about them for me." By now Harry was no longer angry. He was too compelled by the story to focus on his anger.

"Because things didn't turn out the way I'd have liked. Without me realizing it, I started to have feelings for him and I pulled away. I needed to step back from that to get over your father before things got out of hand. I kept telling myself that I was only talking to him for you and Lily." She explained.

Harry nodded. "Continue."

* * *

_Hermione stiffened when she felt someone pressed against her and reaching for the book she had been trying to grab. They got close and whispered hotly in her ear. "Accio would have worked as well."_

_She shivered and turned around to face James Potter. It had been a mistake and she realized that pretty quickly. He hadn't backed away and was still leaning towards her. She licked her dry lips. "I forgot. I tend to do things the muggle way without thinking."_

_"Understandable. Why have you been avoiding me Liz? You stopped coming, I've missed you." His eyes searched hers for any indication that she felt the same._

_She pressed her lips together to stop herself from responding. "Excuse me. I have work to do." Hermione tried to move, but he wasn't letting her pull away from him without a fight._

_"No, answer my question first." He whispered desperately._

_It was getting too much for her and she couldn't stop herself from seeming weak. "Why didn't you come? I waited all night for you and you didn't come. You didn't come." She whispered brokenly._

_"What do you mean? I've shown up for every single one. Oh, I remember." James took a deep breath and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm so sorry. I had forgotten until the last minute, but Remus needed me that night. Please understand."_

_Hermione did. She had forgotten that was the night of the full moon. She had been so hurt that night that she hadn't thought rationally at all. Hadn't believed anything, but that he had left her without an answer. She nodded. "I believe you."_

_"Oh, Lizzy. I'm so glad. You don't know how good that feels." James pulled her into a tight hug and didn't seem to want to let her go. "It hurt so badly when I knew you were avoiding me and I took it out on everyone." He buried his face into her neck and inhaled her sweet scent. His lips brushing the soft patch of skin there._

_Hermione pulled away. "James, I'm sorry. I didn't understand about earlier, but you have to promise that you won't take it out on other people like that. It's not right." She tried to make him see, to understand that what he was doing was wrong._

_"I know, but it's who I am. That's how everyone sees me though."_

_She tried to move, but realized that James still had her pressed against the bookshelf and himself. "That doesn't mean you have to be that way."_

_"It's hard. It's all I've ever been."_

_Hermione touched his face softly. "I understand, but you can change. Be a better person." _

_James nodded. "I want to be with you, Lizzy and I want to be a better person for you." He grasped her wet cheeks and placed a warm kiss on her lips. "Be with me."_

_Hermione knew it was a bad idea, but she couldn't help herself and she nodded her acceptance. "I will. I'm yours."_

* * *

"So was that the moment he changed?" Harry whispered.

Hermione shook his head. "No, it took him awhile before he stopped acting like he was the ruler of the world. I was surprised by how little anyone knew about our relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"You're father hadn't told anyone the nature of our relationship or that he even talked to me. So when I surprised him one day it was the talk of the school and the first time I saw Lily up close."

* * *

_"And I'm yours as well." He whispered._

_Hermione softly brushed her lips to James, but he didn't want it to end and deepened the kiss. She brought up her hands to push him away. When he looked at her questioningly she shook her head. "Not now. I really do have worked to do. I'll see you tonight." She promised._

_James left with another kiss. The smile just couldn't be suppressed after he left. She, Hermione Granger was dating James Potter. The thought was out of this world and yet she was the one that caught his attention above all else. She shook her head to get rid of those aggravating thoughts. She needed to get back to work._

_That was how their relationship went for the next two weeks. They only really met at night when everyone else was asleep. It hadn't been deliberate, but Hermione had been busy with school and looking for a way to return to her own time. She was happy with James, but she knew she wasn't in her rightful time._

_They were seating on the couch in front of the fire, snogging like their was no tomorrow. James had softly laid her down, never leaving her lips. Hermione pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere behind her, not really caring where it landed. His lithe fingers started to unbutton her t-shirt and his other hand was trailing up her thigh. His kisses were becoming more and more desperate the farther they went. Hermione moaned at his ministrations. All of the buttons were removed and he was currently working on removing the offensive piece of clothing. He trailed wet kisses along her collar bone and stared adoringly at her breasts before him. _

_Hermione moaned. "Hmmm." His fingers had just brushed his fingers over the front of her white, cotton under garments. He flicked his finger experimentally and he wasn't disappointed. Her back arched, pushing her chest towards him. Offering herself to him and he didn't let his opportunity pass._

_"Oh, Merlin Lizzy. You feel heavenly." Hermione stiffened. It was always painful to hear him say her fake name when they were being so intimate. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"_

_Hermione shook her head and pressed a kiss to his chest. "No, you didn't hurt me. You were wonderful, but it's getting late. Maybe we should go to sleep."_

_James nodded. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow Lizzy. Sweet dreams." He kissed her sweetly before he retired to his bed. Leaving Hermione alone before she too left for bed in the seventh years dormitory._

_The next morning came too soon and Hermione pulled herself up from bed. Walking drowsily to the Great hall for breakfast for the first time since she had gotten there. She had been careful of not appearing for meals because she didn't want to be there as they stared at her. But she had been so tired from last night with James that she had forgotten where she was._

_She plopped down in the first available seat she could find and dug in. The whole hall had become quiet at her abrupt entrance and hadn't gotten over the shock. The marauders walked in and noticed the quiet atmosphere, but couldn't figure out what was the cause. _

_James saw Hermione and bounced happily towards her, not even noticing all the eyes on them. When he reached her he twirled her around and kissed her deeply. "Lizzy! What are you doing here?" He mumbled between kisses. Not caring that everyone was watching them._

_Her eyes widened and she looked around wildly. Noting all the eager faces watching them peculiarly. "James, they're watching."_

_"What does it matter, love? Let them see. The only reason they don't know already is you've been hiding behind your books." He finally sat down beside her and started to fill his own plate with food._

_The atmosphere immediately changed and everyone started to talk all at once. When Hermione looked down the table she saw the most beautiful, yet familiar, angry green eyes she had ever seen. She realized that she was looking at Lily Evans. The hatred in those eyes were astonishing._

_It was obvious to everyone that she was the reason for his changes. Everyone had noticed that he was making progress and not being so mean to the other students. The marauders slowly made their way over to the pair._

_"Prongs! We didn't know you knew the bookworm." Sirius joked._

_Remus smacked Sirius upside the head. He turned to Hermione. "Please ignore Padfoot. He has this wonderful skill of talking out of his arse."_

_Hermione chuckled before she could stop herself. "At least the girl has a sense of humor." Sirius mumbled._

_"This girl has a name. Elizabeth Michaels." She properly introduced herself._

_Remus smiled. "Remus Lupin and my pouty friend here is Sirius Black. The quiet one over there is Peter Pettigrew and I see you already know James Potter."_

_"I think we all know she knows Jamsie-poo intimately." Sirius teased._

_James' eyes narrowed. "Stop teasing Lizzy." He grinned wickedly at Hermione. "That's my job." _

_Hermione blushed crimson and smacked his arm playfully. "Not in front of them Jamsie-poo." She teased playfully. _

_The marauders laughed when James turned bright red. It was a start of their friendship, but they noticed the angry looks Lily was giving Hermione. An the looks James would give Lily when he thought no one would notice. They could see that this wouldn't end well, but it wasn't there decision. So for the time being the went along with it._

* * *

"I know that you were trying to tell me about my mother's meeting with you, but how do you know what the marauders were thinking?" Harry asked suspiciously.

Hermione glanced away. "When I came back Remus remembered me. He explained their point of the story to me. I think it was his way of taking some of my pain away. I don't know if you remember it clearly, but I wasn't functioning correctly." Hermione put her hand up to stop his retort. "I don't blame you, you had a lot to deal with at the time. It was just harder then I thought it would be to pull away."

* * *

_That was how it went; Hermione no longer disappeared during meals, but joined the rest of the school. Through that time James was slowly changing as well. It was as if his relationship with Hermione was teaching him how to be a better person. He stopped hexing people in the halls, with the exception of Severus._

_Each day that passed Lily would become angry then before. Eventually she just couldn't take it anymore and when she saw Hermione outside by herself she went for it. The words slipped out before she could control herself. "How did you do it?"_

_Hermione glanced up when she had seen the shadow over her book. She was shocked to see Lily and demanding answers from her. "How did I do what?"_

_"Change him?"_

_"You mean James?" Lily nodded. "To be honest. He did most of the changing. The day he asked me out we had had a talk about his behavior. I said a few things and he understood them. I left it at that. From there he made his own decisions. I wasn't going to try to change him any way he didn't want to change. It wasn't my place." Hermione whispered._

_Lily nodded. "You know that he's been in love with me since first year?" She couldn't help but point out._

_"I know and he still does."_

_Lily shook her head. "No, he has you now. He changed for you, not me."_

_Hermione stood up and faced Lily head on. "See, that's where you're wrong. James didn't change for anyone but himself. It was time for him to grow up and he did. This is how he would have been with you if you hadn't tried to change him." Hermione explained desperately. "Don't you see! His feelings for you are so strong that he wanted to grow up for you, but you wouldn't give him the time of day. So he was spiteful which only seemed to push you two farther apart. None of this would have happened Lily, if you had said yes. That's all!"_

_Tears were running down her cheeks at that point. "How do you know this?"_

_"It's hard not to know him. I've been with this man for a few months now and we talk a lot. Our relationship isn't based on only the physical aspect." Hermione took a deep breath. "He still loves you even now. I believe that the only reason he had initially asked me out was to make you jealous."_

_"And you're okay with that?"_

_"To be honest, no. I understand though. I care about him deeply, but he's not meant for me. He's meant for someone else, his destiny is intertwined with another's and I have no right to tamper with it. Here. Dry your tears." Hermione conjured up a handkerchief._

_"Thanks. You know… for a moment there you reminded me of Professor Trelawney. Always talking about destinies and such, but for some reason I believe you. Thank you for talking to me." Lily said softly._

_"It's no problem."_

_"No, it is. I haven't been the nicest person to you since you arrived. I was just-"_

_"Jealous." Hermione finished. "I understand. More then you know."_

_"Who do you have to be jealous of?" Hermione looked at her directly. "You have nothing to be jealous about. You have the guy." Lily turned to walk away and only heard Hermione's soft whisper with the wind._

_"But who has his heart?"_

* * *

"Wow. I never knew that about my mother."

Hermione smiled weakly. "She's really loved your father. She just needed an added push, someone to move her in the right direction."

"What happened after?"

"I couldn't let him go."

* * *

_Only a couple of days after Hermione's conversation with Lily she noticed something. Lily had been around more often; she could be seen flirting and teasing James any chance she could. Hermione had seen it all, but hadn't commented. What hurt the most was that James never pushed her away or rejected her advances._

_Remus and Sirius had noticed her once while Lily was teasing James about something he had done in class. They had expected her to run up and be angry; what they hadn't expected was to see her turn away in acceptance. Like nothing happened. When they had confronted Hermione she told them the truth. That it wasn't her place to stop Lily. If James wanted Lily's advances then so be it._

_That answer didn't make them any happier and it only got worse when James would talk about his encounters with Lily excitedly. It went too far when James sat next to Lily during breakfast. Not even noticing Hermione when she waved him over. She stopped coming to meals after that. It was like in the beginning, when nobody ever saw her. Except these times you only went away to cry in solitude._

_Hermione knew she should be happy for them. They were finally getting what they wanted, but she had thought they would have been a little more tactful. Instead, they acted as if she wasn't important. She cried her heart out because she knew she was alone, but she was wrong. Someone had been listening and it broke his heart._

_It was the second day that James hadn't seen Hermione and he finally commented. "Hey, have you guys seen Lizzy. She's been missing the last few days."_

_"No thanks to you." Remus snarled._

_James put his hands up. "Whoa. What's that supposed to mean? It's not my fault she decides to disappear." He answered defensively._

_This time Sirius' eyes narrowed. "What happened two days ago, during breakfast?"_

_"I went to sit by Lily. What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"You left your girlfriend."_

_James' eyes widened in shock. "Oh, Merlin. She wasn't mad, was she?"_

_"I don't know Prongs. Maybe the reason no one has seen her for two days is because she's happy." Remus said sarcastically. "She's been crying." He whispered. "You walks all the way up to the Astronomy Tower and cries her eyes out. You're still dating her, but she never complained."_

_"She even saw you and Lily flirting. Do you know what she said?" James shook his head. "She said that it wasn't her decision to make. If you liked Lily's advances then she could do nothing to stop you. The least you could have done was told her." Sirius growled. "Don't hurt her more James."_

_"But I still want to be with her." James exclaimed and he realized he did. "I do. I hadn't realized it, but I do. I had been so blindsided that Lily was finally paying me attention that I didn't know what to do with myself."_

_"Then be with her, not Lily."_

_James nodded and went to find Hermione. It took him hours, but he finally found her in the library. In a side he had never seen her frequent._

_"Lizzy?"_

_She looked up and froze, her eyes widened. "Yes, James?"_

_"I need to talk to you."_

_Hermione nodded. She had been waiting for this day to come. The day he finally ended things between them. She held herself stiffly. "About what?"_

_"You know how I've been distant lately?" She nodded. "Well, I wanted to apologize for that. I'm sure you've heard about my feelings for Lily."_

_"It's common knowledge."_

_James nodded. "When she started to pay attention to me I forgot myself and I acted like a complete jerk to you. You're my girlfriend and you deserve to be treated better then that. I want you to know that I will make it up to you. I'm so sorry baby."_

_Before Hermione could fully comprehend what he was saying, he kissed her passionately. Trying to remind her what they'd had before he had screwed up and against her better judgment she responded. Putting everything she felt for him in that one kiss. He lifted her up to sit on the table._

_"I'm so sorry, Lizzy."_

_"It's okay. I forgive you."_

_Once again they got back into their routine, but this time when Lily made her advances he didn't respond. He still didn't refuse her, but he never responded favorably. That hadn't deterred her and she just continued strongly._

* * *

"So that's what you? You had a perfect opportunity to break up with him, but you stayed because you wanted to be with him." Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "It wasn't very long after this that I finally ended things."

"What happened?"

"Your mother had stuck to flirting and teasing, but I think she was getting desperate. So she finally touched him. She had placed her hand right on his thigh and for the first time he rejected her. He openly rejected her. Removed her hand and told her very clearly that he was taken by another witch."

"How would that end things? It sounds as if it was progressing."

"You would think, but it was in that moment I realized some things. My happiness wasn't important at this time. I ended things before they got worse."

* * *

_Hermione was searching for James, he had stalked off after he talked to Lily. No one had seen him since, but Hermione needed to talk to him. It was very important. She found him on the Quidditch pitch. Flying around aimlessly._

_"James, I need to talk to you."_

_He flew down to her. "About what?"_

_Hermione didn't know how to start the conversation so she decided to go straight for the point. "I saw what happened with Lily." _

_"I stopped her. I want our relationship to be secure." He said as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. For a moment Hermione just wanted to give in to her desires and stay with him, but she knew she couldn't._

_"I know. What are your feelings for Lily?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I'm happy with you."_

_"I know you still love her and it's okay to still want to be with her. I want you to be happy and I think you'd be happier with her." He shook his head vehemently. "Yes, you will. You may not realize it now, but you have a promising future with that woman. I will always care for you deeply, but our time has ended."_

_"But I love you!"_

_"I love you too." James tried to pull her to him, but she pulled away. "I love you enough to let you go. Be with her."_

_"Lizzy. Why are you doing this? Aren't you happy?" James begged._

_Hermione smiled. "You have made me one of the happiest woman in the world, but I can't be selfish. You are free James Potter. Free to be with whomever you choose." Some unknown force was keeping her smile intact when all she wanted to do was break down and cry._

_"What if I want to be with you?"_

_"Then you are a very silly man James. Just see what happens." Hermione turned away and didn't look back at him. Dumbledore still hadn't found a way for her to return, but she had done the right thing._

* * *

"For the next few weeks I watched your father and mother start a hesitant relationship. He looked for me, but I stayed hidden this time. Dumbledore had found a way for me to return the day the officially became a couple." Hermione finished.

She looked up, waiting for Harry's response to the whole situation. What happened was surprising. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her and whispered thank you over and over in her ear.

"It's odd knowing that you're the reason I'm alive. Even before I was born you were looking out for me." Harry joked.

"I'm your best friend Harry. It's what I do." She smiled at him warmly.

His voice turned serious. "Do you still love him?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I still think about him. Don't worry though, I don't see him in you. You may look the same, but you are so different."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Merlin."

Hermione glanced at her watch. "I should get going. I still have some things to do." She stood up to leave.

"Come back tomorrow and we'll finish the rest of this stuff."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Harry." She took some powder from this mantle and flooed back to her flat.

He watched the fireplace for a little while before he turned back to the books. He noticed two sheets of paper that weren't attached to the rest of his mother's diary. He picked it up to read it.

_**Dear Elizabeth,**_

_**I really don't know why I'm writing this right now. Seeing as I'll never get the nerve to send this and we don't know where you are. I would just like to thank you for giving me James. I know how hard it must have been for you and I didn't make anything easier. It took me awhile, but I realized how snotty I was acting. Jealousy or not, that was not acceptable. Whenever you are right now I hope you're happy, you deserve it. **_

_**There is actually a reason I'm writing this letter. I'm pregnant right now and I felt as if I should let my emotions out. This is where I found myself. I think it's going to be a boy. We plan on naming him after his Grandfather, Harry. We're thinking about Harry James Potter. I think it has a nice ring to it. James wasn't so keen about the James part, but I'm sure I can convince him. **_

_**Sorry, I've been having a lot of baby talk lately. What with the arrival of the baby coming and there isn't anybody here for me to talk to. It's kind of lonely, but I'm happy. I'm sorry. I seem to be rubbing it in your face, but I'm really not. I don't think he ever forgot you. No, I know he hasn't. I think that he loved you when you left him and he still does. I've come to accept it. I feel it's just with the way I acted towards you. For some reason I can see you shaking your head at me. Telling me I'm wrong and that James loves only me. You just seem like that kind of person. I know we never got a chance to get acquainted, but I know you have a good heart.**_

_**With the way those three boys talk about you, you have to be wonderful. They are loyal 'til the end. As odd as it sounds I want you to be Harry's godmother. I know we've never been close, but James trusts you and so do the boys. It just seemed like the right decision. I guess if I ever decide to send you this owl I'll find out.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Lily **__**Potter**_

When Harry had picked up the paper he hadn't been expecting that at all. If he hadn't believed Hermione before there was no way to deny it now. Everything she had said was true and it seemed like his mother had wanted to make amends. He wondered what was on the next page. What else had his mother wanted to send Hermione?

_**Dear Lizzy,**_

_**I don't know what to say to you after all these years. There is so much I want to say, but somehow I can't find the words to say it. I found Lily's letter to you and decided to write my own. Except I don't know where to start. When you left me I had thought up what I would say to you when I found you, but you had always been good and staying hidden. I never found you and I didn' t think I would.**_

_**In my fantasies I would find you; usually in the library, your favorite place, I will confess my undying love for you and you would take me back. It took me awhile to realize that you weren't coming back to me. That my fantasies weren't coming true. Even now I have a hard time believing it. It's sad, but true. Even after all these years I still love you. I know you thought I wanted Lily, but you didn't understand. Lily had been my childhood fantasy and it was hard not to react when she started to pay me attention. You were different.**_

_**I don't think I'll ever see you again and that hurts. We still talk about you. In the beginning it was hard and Remus blamed me a lot. He was the one that told me about the crying in the astronomy tower. I still can't apologize enough for that. I had to be blind to not see what an amazing person I had before me, but enough about that.**_

_**As in Lily's letter she is pregnant. Our baby is due in a few months, august to be exact. I can't wait for him to arrive. He is a blessing. I know Lily is asking you to be godmother and I want you to accept it. Please, it would mean the world to me if you did. I would know without a doubt that you would protect my son because you are such a caring person. That brings me to something else.**_

_**I heard the prophecy and that leads me to believe that you knew about it. That you knew that our child needed to be born. You sacrifice so much for the people you love Lizzy. You have my undying gratitude and my love. I wish that you didn't care so much about others, but then I remember that I would be without my child if you hadn't. **_

_**I just wanted to thank you one last time. I have a bad feeling about the coming months ahead and I needed that out of my system.**_

_**Sirius sends his wishes and says if you're looking for a wizard he's available. Please don't take him up on his offer. The man is a rogue, my best friend but still a rogue.**_

_**Remus sends his love. He can't wait to see you at the baptism if you ever hear about it. If not you will still be Harry's godmother because we want you to be.**_

_**Peter apologizes, for what I don't know. He said that you would understand.**_

_**On a lighter note. Please come back. Even if I can't be with you I want you near.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**James Potter**_


End file.
